Various lottery games played over a data transmission network, such as the Internet, are increasingly replacing conventional game forms, wherein game tokens and lottery tickets are purchased at a counter. Service providers allow their clients to access an Internet page, for example, via which the clients are able to purchase the desired games wherever and by means of any device having communications connections.
When playing lottery games, such as various lottery scratch tickets or selection games, the client purchases the desired game via the home page of the service provider, after which the game board is loaded onto the display of the terminal employed by the client, allowing the client to start playing. Once the client has completed the lottery game purchased, for instance by picking numbers from an electronic game ticket, the game is completed as far as the client is concerned. As regards various instant games played over the Internet, the service provider then transmits information to the client about any winnings for the game completed.
If the client wishes to continue playing, a new game has to be started by selecting the desired game among the selection of games offered by the service provider. However, continuous loading of new games loads the hardware resources of both the service provider and the client. For example, playing various instant games many times in succession is not sensible as regards the player, since the user's influence over the progress of the game is quite slight: once the user has paid the sum entitling to a game and made the game-related selections, the game is again over.
As online playing continues to increase via computers, multimedia devices and www televisions, for example, new user-friendly solutions are required for saving the resources of the service providers in arranging lottery games.